The Purple Dragoness
by Hairy Glove
Summary: A purple dragon is born once every ten generations, this ones story had a different "happy ending"   Rated M for major lemons, tentacles, vore, inflation, BDSM, slimes, implied digestion, and a slew of other things. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK


Amaya was a purple dragoness, the first one born in ten generations since the legendary Spyro. She had grown up in a less than caring family and never learned what her color meant until she met Frost, an ice dragon and one of her only friends. With his help she had quickly become skilled with the element of ice, and soon she would learn the other elements as well.

But for now she had a job to do, a voice who had called itself the Chronicler had come to her in a dream and told her of an artifact she must recover or the world would fall to ruins. He had led her to the place that 200 years ago had been the Enchanted Forest on the edge of the Avalar Valley. Today it was a vast swamp, no solid land in sight and quicksand as far as the eye could see. With some spell preventing flight they had to freeze a path over the marshes.

Soon after arriving in the Lew Lowlands, Amaya and Frost had found themselves face to face with a creature from nightmare. The beast rose out of the muck, a gelatinous blob sprouting dozens of tentacles, a mass of dull eyes resting on top.

It had shattered the ice path they had made, Which now lay scattered around the monster in pieces just large enough to stand on.

"Malchus..." Amaya breathed slowly.

"You know what this thing is?" Frost asked with a hint of nerves in his voice.

Amaya nodded. "It's in one of my fairy tale books."

"Doesn't look like a myth to me." Frost commented. "Does it mention how to get around one?"

Amaya gulped. "No, they weren't in the 'Happily ever after' stories."

"Great." Frost said. "Now what?"

Amaya tried to jump from one price of ice to another, hoping to get around the Malchus, but as she started to move the beast swung a handful of tentacles her way with the same gurgling cry as before.

Unable to stop herself with her wings, she was caught by the appendages and sent sprawling back. If not for a well-timed ice blast by Frost; freezing the muck, she would have landed in the mire where she'd be a sitting duck.

Without warning the mass of tentacles lashed out again, this time ensnaring Amaya, wrapping themselves around her legs, neck, tail, and body. She was completely immobilized, unable to fight back.

"Amaya!" Frost yelled, charging a large ball of ice energy. Before he could launch his attack however, the beast slammed into him with its tentacles, sending him into the mud, where a host of tendrils waited for him, they quickly ensnared him and dragged him under, and his head vanished beneath the swamp with a 'plop'.

"FROST!" Amaya screamed, and as she did she nearly gagged as a tentacle was forced into her mouth. When spitting it out failed she resorted to biting down as hard as she could, but the creature seemed to have an extremely tough outer layer that was still flexible, she couldn't pierce its skin no matter how hard she clamped down.

Suddenly the tentacles began moving, moving her limbs until she was spread eagle. Her confusion only lasted a moment and gave way to terror as she felt another tentacle slowly snaking its way up her thigh and closer to her center.

She tried to call for help, to scream, to do anything, but the tentacle in her mouth forced itself deeper into her throat. Her gag reflex hit and she tried to vomit, but the appendage blocked it, forcing her stomach contents back where they belonged.

The tentacle down below had reached her sensitive spot and began slowly, almost tauntingly tracing around her covering scale, which responded against her will and slid out of the way, revealing her womanhood.

Amaya held back tears as the tentacle began rubbing her labia, secreting a slippery liquid that made her tingle. The one in her throat also began leaking fluid; she could feel the warm tingle make its way to her stomach, where it then spread the strange warmth throughout her body.

As the warmness intensified her vagina felt the effects with particular intensity, they began leaking fluids of their own, mixing with the Malchus's thick slime. Amaya suddenly realized what the fluids were as her mind began having strange thoughts, thoughts of mating. The Malchus was shooting her full of aphrodisiac!

She screamed into the tentacle, which muffled it quite well, and as the tentacle rubbed against her clitoris the scream turned into a moan.

Amaya was terrified, terrified that Frost was dead, terrified of the Malchus, and terrified because her body was becoming aroused by the beast.

A second, smaller tendril grew from the first one and seemed dedicated solely to ministrating her clit, rubbing it, sometimes enveloping it and sucking on it, and all the while leaking aphrodisiac, which only heightened her arousal and increased the amount of fluids her pussy leaked. Her entire body also became slowly more sensitive as the other tentacles rubbed against her thighs and sent chills up her spine.

Then the main tentacle stopped rubbing her lips and poked its way between them. Amaya still had enough self-control to realize what was about to happen and screamed again. The scream grew more frantic as it slowly worked its way inside of her, causing Amaya to thrash about, trying desperately to break free. Suddenly she remembered her element and tried to breathe ice, but it was no use, with the tentacle so for down her throat the energy wouldn't flow right.

The tentacle stopped at her hymen, pushing softly at it, each nudge causing jolts of pain for Amaya. The thing then began twisting and leaking fluid, rubbing her barrier in strange ways that somehow brought pleasure to her. When the aphrodisiac took effect on her barrier as well the Malchus pushed, taking her virginity with a 'pop' that Amaya felt more than heard, but if there was any pain, her drugged body couldn't feel it.

Amaya screamed yet again into her gag as the tentacle wormed its way into her body, tauntingly, erotically slow. Her body having never had an object this deep inside before resisted the intrusion, but her own fluids and the beast's slippery aphrodisiac allowed it easy entry. For Amaya, her tightness let her feel every slight imperfection on the object going ever deeper, and the feeling of being filled so completely brought new levels of pleasure to her, her screams having been replaced by moans some time ago.

The tentacles then slowly backed their way out of her throat and pussy, and she thought it was over. She was corrected as just after leaving her body, they pushed their way back in, slowly. Amaya groaned at the pleasure of being filled once again. The Malchus kept this up, almost completely leaving her body before slipping back inside, slowly increasing its tempo.

Soon the tentacles were sliding in and out of Amayas throat and pussy fast enough that her entire body was jolted with each thrust. She panted and moaned as she experienced wave after wave of pleasure with each thrust, slowly a new feeling built in her deepest part, where the beast had not yet penetrated. It begged for release before finally with a particularly hard thrust that hit her cervix she came.

Amaya let out a muffled scream from the unimaginable feelings that rocked her body. Her pussy contracted around the tentacle in waves, almost as if her body was trying to pull it in deeper.

The contractions didn't stop there however as her entire body spasmed, clear fluid squirting from her urethra and being sucked up by the clit tentacle. The other one seemed to absorb the flood of juices being secreted by her pussy, swelling up and stretching her to the limit, thrusting all the while which only served to heighten her orgasm and make it last that much longer.

As she slowly came down from her plateau, she was equally glad and disappointed that it was finally over. The Malchus brought an end to those thoughts though as it waved a new tentacle in Amayas face. As it drifted lower Amaya wondered where it was supposed to go before it poked her tailhole.

Her eyes widened as it pushed into her ass, already lubed with aphrodisiac and her own juices, it encountered difficulty as her body wouldn't open itself for it. It pushed harder, bringing waves of pain to Amaya, who forced herself to relax for it, rather than be torn open.

The tentacle pushed its way inside her ass, if she thought she felt full before, it didn't compare to what she felt now. Once again the tentacles resumed their thrusting, the two in her pussy and ass alternating so that she always had one inside her. The one in her ass pushed deeper that the other could have gone, going so far as to conform to the first curve of her bowls, the feeling of a moving object so far inside of her was indescribable.

Then the tentacle in her pussy pressed against her cervix and began to make a twisting motion, leaking ever more aphrodisiac all the while as the she continued to be pounded in the ass.

She moaned as she felt herself dilate and open. Suddenly the tentacle pushed forward and spread her cervix wide open, pressing against the top of her womb. Amaya screamed from the concentrated pleasure as the tentacle backed out. Completely leaving her body before sliding against her labia and slamming back inside, rapidly parting the cervix and hitting her womb. Once again she felt an orgasm building, but before she came, the Malchus did.

The first one was the tentacle in her throat, she suddenly felt thick fluid rush down her throat and into her stomach, quickly filling it and causing her belly to bulge slightly. Amaya groaned slightly, she had never felt this full in her life! The spent tentacle slid out of her mouth, still leaking the thick white fluid sprayed across Amayas face. Her mouth completely coated with cum. She swallowed what she could before the other two came simultaneously.

They rammed themselves as far into her ass and womb as they could get, and then Amaya felt herself fill beyond her imagination. It would have been excruciating if not for all the drugs in her system. As it was she felt her bowls and womb fill completely, and not stop there. Her belly expanded from the level of cum inside her, the combined feelings of her ass and pussy being stretched, both tentacles being deep inside her at once, and the overwhelming feeling of her body expanding from the inside were almost too much. Then Amaya looked down and the sight if her belly looking like she was full term pregnant sent her over the edge.

Without a gag to hold her back she arched her neck as she came violently, he whole body shaking, she tried to scream but her vocal cords were locked up. She just opened her mouth wide as she squirmed in her bonds. Her pussy and ass clamped down on the tentacles, milking them for more cum and actually dragging them deeper inside her, intensifying the feelings of ultimate ecstasy.

After what felt like an eternity the orgasm faded and Amaya was left in the glorious afterglow. As the tentacles pulled out of her, she began leaking copious amounts of cum, which flowed out of her still stretched pussy and ass. Her belly deflated to a semi normal shape, and she vomited the cum in her stomach, which flowed from her mouth like some perverted fountain. And her belly once again shrunk to normal.

Groaning as the afterglow faded, Amaya looked down at her tail, which was giving her the most curious sensations. To her surprise a large tentacle had grown from the beast and had enveloped her tail, slowly sucking it inside. The tentacles holding her legs moved them together so that her paws were also swallowed by the Malchus.

With the aphrodisiacs coursing through her system she was unable to feel terrified, only wonder at the feeling of being totally enveloped by something. Every part of her body was squeezed as contractions pulled her ever deeper into the massive tentacle.

Suddenly she remembered the fairy tale of the Malchus, they said it would find ignorant travelers, ravage them and eat them. She had never known what the story meant by "ravage", but she did now.

As she was swallowed deeper into the tentacle the tendrils binding her wings moved them together so that they too could be enveloped. As her wings were sucked in the contractions grew stronger and she slipped in at an almost continuous rate. Slowly the feeling of envelopment rose up her drugged body, she didn't try to scream, this was the purpose of the orgasms, so that she could not struggle in the end.

To Amaya it felt a bit like very slowly lowering her body into warm water, as the surface tension clings to your body and gives way to the water which cannot be felt except for the warmness.

Amaya slipped in deeper and deeper, first her front paws, then her shoulders, the contractions pulled her in deeper and her neck was swallowed. Then like a hood the tentacle grew out and over her head to avoid puncturing on her back-facing horns. As the hood rejoined the rest of it Amaya was totally enveloped, she could still faintly see through the slime as a large contraction around her head rapidly pushed her into the core of the Malchus.

Through the slime she could see the waterfall that had once been her destination, but now it seemed she had a new, final destination. As she was emptied into the body of the Malchus she saw another shape in the slime. As she drifted closer she could make out Frost's features. Be looked to be unconscious, or worse.

At the sight of her friend her mind cut through the aphrodisiacs a d she suddenly grasped the situation she was in and what had happened to her. Part of her wanted to cry, another part wanted to panic, and still another part wanted to obliterate the Malchus for what it did. But she could do none of these as her lungs began to burn and her vision swam. She opened her mouth to fire a blast of ice into the slime, but her reflexes took over and she took a deep breath of goo.

As Amaya slowly faded the Malchus sank back into the mire to process its newest meal, both the creature and the purple dragon fading once again into fairy tale.


End file.
